HALFBLOOD
by Himeno Ryuzaki
Summary: A GIRL WHO LOOSES HER FAMILY ENDS UP BECOMING PART OF A NEW ONE WITH WINRY AND THE ELRICS.


**-Death-**

"Big Brother!" I yelled as he got out of his car, I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. Sam and I were the best of friends, we did everything together when he was home. He was about 10 years older than I was, and I was only 5. My parents and I hardly ever got along anymore, we were fighting almost all the time lately.

"Hey son," my mom said as she came to where Sam and I were standing. "Welcome home." Sam had been trip visiting colleges, at least that was what I was told by my parents.

"Thanks mom, hey Sammy take these books up to my room please," Sam told me as he handed me the stack of books. As I walked away I heard my mom ask Sam about my nickname, once again. As I was told by Sam before he hated my name from the moment my parents came home from the hospital and told him my name.

"Son, why do you call her Sammy, her name is Sammantha Nikole," my mom said to him. Sam has called me Sammy for as long as I remember and it never bothered me. As I headed to Sam's room I read the top book it said in bold letters "ALCHEMY". When I got to my brother's room I put the books down but that one, I opened it to the first page and it read:

"HUMAN KIND CANNOT GAIN ANYTHING WITHOUT FIRST GIVING SOMETHING IN RETURN. TO OBTAIN SOMETHING OF EQUAL VALUE MUST BE LOST. THAT IS ALCHEMY'S FIRST LAW OF EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE."

I was a smart kid for being only 5 years old, I understood things that most 10 year olds couldn't. "Hey, dad wants you downstairs," Sam said in through his doorway. I looked at him and slowly got up and headed for the stairs, he followed close beside me. "So did you find something interesting in my book?" he asked. I could feel his dark penetrating eyes on me, I just kept walking hoping he wouldn't notice the hesitation.

"Kinda, its about alchemy, whatever that is…" I stopped to look at him with hopeful eyes, he looked away then back at me. Sam looked away again not wanting to see my face, he knew to well.

"No, I will not tell you anything about it, I don't want you reading that book anymore," Sam told me and headed for the kitchen I simply followed behind him. "Alchemy is not for kids your age is what I'm trying to tell you, it has nothing to do with me not wanting you to know about it."

"If I don't have any questions about it will you please let me finish reading the book?" I asked without meeting his eyes already knowing what he might say. He simply nodded when we reached the kitchen, I smiled widely at him. My dad cleared his throat so he could get our attention. "What!" I yelled at him.

"Time for dinner," was all he said. I went to the table where they already had my plate waiting for me, right by my mom. Sam came to sit in the other chair beside me. Dinner wasn't as quiet as it usually was with Sam there, I just simply listened to most of it though. "So Sam have you decided what you were going to do with your life yet?" my dad asked almost condescendingly, I could here the something else in his voice like he was hiding something. Something only my mom and Sam knew other than my dad, I chose to ignore it though.

"No I have not. Dean has though," I looked at him with surprise on my face. Dean was our older brother, no one has heard from in years except Sam. "Dean told me to tell you that he says 'hi'". Sam said casually. I couldn't stop staring at him incredulously hoping he would see the questions that lingered in my eyes . Sam wouldn't look at me, he knew not to look at me we were just to close.

"So Dean is still alive is he, why won the come home then?" my mom asked. Sam shrugged and kept eating, I knew that was all he was going to say on the subject, so I looked at my food and ate. After everyone finished eating Sam offered to help clean the kitchen, that's when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, I opened the door and there he was standing there with his sweet smile on his face when he saw me.

"Hey Sammantha, who is it?" my mom called as she rounded the corner. I knew she was staring at him, I could also feel the tears beginning to fall, not sad tears but happy tears. My mom came and gave him a hug along with my dad. Sam seemed just as surprised as everyone else with his showing up here. "Sweetie go upstairs and get ready for bed, ok. We have things to discuss," I just nodded and headed upstairs in a daze after seeing Dean for the first time in 2 years.

"I'll read you a story when we're done, ok," Sam called from the kitchen. I continued up the stairs, then to my brother's room, I grabbed the alchemy book and took it to my room. I began reading the book once more on my bed.

I looked at the clock and saw that 3 hours passed by, when I opened my door I noticed there was a strange light coming from the stair way, there was also the smell of smoke. I went downstairs to see what was going on when I got downstairs there was a fire threw out my house. "Mom, dad, Dean,.. SAM!" I called out. I walked toward the kitchen where I saw everyone….. I screamed at the sight that was there, then everything went.


End file.
